Stardust§
by DameoftheNight
Summary: I think it's a lil bit of a Kari/TK fic, with a hint of Mimato... *taunts* Kari is in love with Maaatt, Kari is in love with Maaatt.. what will TK do? o.O;;


Stardust  
By: Me ^_^  
  
  
  
  
"Persia.." I said dreamily, breaking the silence that had lasted since I had told TK I wouldn't go to the movies with him. "That's what the locust blossoms remind me of. Like the poetry of Omar Khayyam...." TK smirked, "It's Iran, Kari, and if it smells like anything it's oil." "I wasn't speaking to you." I said rather coldly. This was a major mistake because it gave the oppertunity for TK to go into one of his elaborate routines. He looked over his left shoulder, and then he looked over his right. He looked at the space between me and the porch pole and said in a VERY sarcastic voice. "Well, since there seems to be no one else around here but me, you'll just have to forgive me for thinking that you were talking to me." "Why don't you go home?" I said, nodding pointingly to the house next door. "I'm sure I heard your mother calling you, or your father, or your brother." "Okay, Okay, I can take a hint, even when it's so subtle," he hooked his thumbs in the belts of his levi's. "but let me tell you one thing, Hikari Kamiya. I feel sorry for you." "Me?!" if I had been knitting I would've dropped a stitch. "But...why for heavens sake?" TK nodded. "Yeah, you're in love with Matt and you're too young for him. And maybe I shouldn't be saying this since he's my brother and all, but he's nutty about Mimi. He's going to marry her, I think." "You're -- you're daffy!!" I said, but the words came out all shaky. It was true -- I was in love with Matt, but I hadn't told a soul, not even my best friend Sora. I stood up. "You're daffy!" I repeated. "What makes you think I'm in love with your silly brother?" TK looked at me like a kicked puppy that wouldn't run away, even though it knows it's only going to get kicked again. "The way you look at him," he said, "The wasy you're always coming over to ask me something when he's there. The -- the buisness you give him."   
"Buisness?!" I shrilled. "Yeah," TK said, "Licking you lips and then leaving your mouth open. I guess you think you look like a movie star when you do that. Tilting your head back and making your eyelids all droopy. Sometimes I think I'll urp, the way you act around Matt." I tried to drop dead, but it's practicly impossible when your in the best of health, so I had to stand there, scorched with embaressment, and whisper in a choked voice. "I am not in love with you're brother Takeru Takaishi. And if he thinks for one minute that I --"   
"He doesn't," TK said. "He's so gone on Mimi that he doesn't think anything but Mimi Mimi Mimi." TK scuffed the toes of one of his shoes into the flagstone walk. Mom was at the screen saying, "Kari, you're dad and I are going to the Izumi's down the street to play some bridge -- Oh, hello TK.... dear," she said to me. "do you have any plans? I mean, you and Tod --"  
"Don't worry about me, mom," I said quickly. "I've got a library book...."  
"Don't you and TK want to watch some television?" "TK's going to the movies," I said, before he could accept the invitation. "Oh? well...." Her voice trailed off and so did she, back into the living room where she tried to get my dad out of the evening paper. "Matt's been kiddin me about you, and knowin how you-- Kari, it's rough when a guys girl goes and falls for his older brother."  
I tried not to lose my temper. "TK," I said patiently. "please listen carefully. In the first place, I am not your girl. Repeat -- not. And in the second place, I am not in love with Matt. Repeat -- NOT"   
"Okay okay! Guess I'll blow." He shoved his hands in his pockets and giving me a look. He knew I was lying about not being in love with Matt. Which was certainly alright with me. I watched him cross the yard and step over the low hedge between our place and the Ishidas. Upstairs at the Ishida house, in Matts room I saw a light go on, and heard him start to whistle "Stardust" putting in all kinds of fancy trills. He was obviously getting ready for a date with Mimi and thinking about her.  
  
Can you say, "Cliffhanger?" hehehehe, I knew you could.. ^.~ this one has a sequal, just wait for it... tell me what you think about it so far tho!!! I NEED the backup... or else I dunno what you guys want... send anything to cutie_pie5387@hotmail.com and stuff and I'll do my best to reply.. anyone who leaves their e-mail in the reviews section WILL get an e-mail from me.. aren't you all just lucky? ^.~ hehehe, I don't own digimon, nor will I... so don't sue me.. alright, R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ 


End file.
